


Bruised

by CrashLol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashLol/pseuds/CrashLol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami dresses Korra's wounds following the events of episode 406</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Major spoilers for anyone who isn't caught up with Legend of Korra as of episode 406

When Korra opened her eyes she was immediately struck by three things. First, the immensely bright light streaming in through the windows that caused her to shield her eyes. Second, the movement of her arm reminded her of the shooting pain in his abdomen. And third, she was not alone.

“Try not to move too much,” a soft, familiar voice spoke as gentle hands on her shoulders encouraged her to be still, “Jinora and Opal said you took quite the beating in Zaofu. You should continue to rest.” When Korra’s eyes adjusted to the light she found a beautiful young woman with jet black hair hanging over her.

“A… Asami?…” Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper as her throat was dry from disuse. How long had she been out? Asami brushed a strand of hair off of Korra’s bruised and bloodied face.

“Shhh… I’m going to go let Pema know you’re awake, but I’m going to be right back. I promise.” Korra tried to protest but she was already hastily making her way out the door. She relaxed against the pillow and and sighed; she tried to remember the last time she slept in a proper bed. As her eyes examined the room she immediately knew she was in her room at Air Temple Island. She shut her eyes tight in rage.

Kuvira did not just defeat her, she crushed her— taking hardly a scratch as she tossed her around like a rag doll. She lost pathetically and now Zaofu had surely fallen. She could only hope that Kuvira had not executed the Beifongs yet and would have time to stage a rescue mission. There was no time to waste. She tried to sit up but immediately laid back down as intense pain shot through her body again. She clenched her fists and grimaced until the pain subsided.

“Korra, you need to relax.” She looked over at the door to see Pema followed by Asami. Pema carried a tray to the small desk a few feet away; she picked a pitcher of water up off the tray and filled a glass before sitting down on the bed next to Korra. She helped the young Avatar sit up just far enough so she was able to drink from the glass. As soon as she had drank the whole glass, Pema let her lay back down as she went back to the tray.

Korra looked over at Asami who was leaning against the wall, arm crossed and one hell against the wall; she seemed somewhat nervous. When their eyes met Asami quickly looked away. Korra wanted to call out to her but Pema was already back at her side and began to replace all of Korra’s old bandages with new ones. Korra followed Pema’s movements to access the extent of the damage she had sustained from Kuvira. There were many wounds to be cleaned and bandages that needed replacing. She noticed Pema looking over at the clock often and apparently Asami noticed, too, because she pushed herself off of her spot on the wall and put her hand on her shoulder.

“Pema, let me handle this.” The graying woman smiled and stood up.

“Thank you, Asami…” She nodded at Korra before quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Asami sat down next to Korra and resumed Pema’s work.

“She was in the middle of cooking when I found her, and Meelo and Ikki were the only ones available to watch the stove.” Korra allowed herself to giggle a little at the image of the siblings attempting to manage the kitchen with their clashing personalities. Asami leaned in close to clean and bandage a wound on her arm and Korra took the opportunity to get a closer look at her. Asami had matured a lot in the last three years; maybe it was just the way she had her hair tied but she looked more than a full grown woman than Korra remembered.

“You’re looking good, Asami…” Asami smiled as she finished wrapping the wound.

“Wish I could say the same for you,” she teased as she moved her attention to Korra’s scraped and bloodied knuckles, “But you did just crawl out of hell on your hands and knees, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Korra smiled and sighed happily, almost forgetting about the dire situation in the Earth Kingdom.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed _that_ much…” Asami finished her work on Korra’s hand and turned back to the tray to pick up a cloth and small bowl, then dipped the cloth in the bowl.

“This going to sting a little…” Korra’s face scrunched painfully as Asami pressed the cloth to the cuts on her face.

“Ow! Asami!” Asami pulled the cloth back and narrowed her eyes disappointedly at the Avatar.

“What, you can get knocked around in battle but you can’t handle getting patched up?” Korra pouted and bit the bullet as Asami dipped the cloth again then reapplied it to her face. “Just a little more…” Korra bit her tongue as Asami cleaned a particularly nasty gash on her face before pulling her hand away. “There, all done with that part. Now for the… rest… if you’re okay with that…” Korra became confused at Asami’s reddening face turning away from her.

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be okay with…” She trailed off as she suddenly realized that she was covered with nothing but the bedsheets. “Oh…”

“Well, actually, I kinda already saw… Th- they had to strip you when you got here to tend to your wounds, and I tried not to look but they needed my help and well… Sorry…” Korra blinked as she tried to process her friend’s rambled explanation.

“Um, it’s okay, really… I don’t care that much… I mean, it is just you…” That was the problem, though. It was Asami.

Korra had felt a strong physical tension between the two of them since returning to Republic City after restoring peace to the Southern Water Tribe, and she knew that Asami probably felt it, too; they just ignored it, though, as neither of them were ready or willing to discuss it. Korra had hoped the tension would diminish after their three years apart —and she was sure it had— but the moment she opened her eyes and saw the woman sitting beside her bed all of her dormant feelings returned to the surface.

“Oh… Well, if you’re sure…” Korra nodded as Asami swallowed hard and took a hold of the sheet covering the woman beneath her, sliding it down slowly. She took in a sharp breath when Korra’s full, round breasts became visible and had to bite back the sound of amazement that threatened to escape her lips. She had seen them during the initial patch-up but this time was completely different. Not only was she getting a much closer look but they were in a far more intimate setting— just the two of them alone with no doctors (and Korra was actually conscious at that moment). She suddenly became aware that not only was she staring, but Korra was watching her stare, so she quickly turned back to the tray and retrieved her supplies.

“So… What’s next? With the patching up, I mean…” Korra stumbled over her words as she tried to break the awkward silence.

“Oh, um, the doctor said you broke a couple ribs so we need to keep your ribcage wrapped tight. Think you can lift your back a bit? I’ll do this as quick as I can.”

“Yeah, sure…” Asami held the tape and bandages at the ready but froze when Korra lifted her back up off the bed and pushed her breasts upwards. She swallowed hard as she stared shamelessly. “A-Asami!” Korra growled through gritted teeth causing Asami to jump back into the real world and quickly replace the bandages around around her ribs.

“Okay, you’re good!” Korra lowered her back down on the bed, panting. “I’m so sorry, Korra-“

“Let’s… just get this over with as quickly as we can, okay?…” Asami bowed her head in shame as she pulled the sheet back up to cover Korra’s breasts before moving down to the foot of the bed. She pulled the sheet up just far enough to give her access to Korra’s legs but not far enough to reveal anything that would distract her again.

“Korra, I’m really sorry…” she lamented as she began to clean and wrap the wounds on Korra’s legs.

“No, I’m sorry… Things have just been really rough…” Asami looked up to see tears beginning to fall from Korra’s eyes and her heart broke a little.

“I wish I could have been there for you… But-“

“I know… I didn’t respond to very many of your letters…” Asami finished wrapping one of Korra’s wounds and made her way back up the bed to sit next to Korra.

“Think you’re ready to talk?… About everything maybe?…” She gently placed her hand on Korra’s, being careful not to rub against her bandaged knuckles. She sat like that for hours as Korra cried and spilled her heart out to her, opening up about everything she had been through and the powerful emotions she felt the last three years— her frustrating recovery, her time AWOL in the Earth Kingdom, her deeply-rooted feelings of uselessness and fear. She realized just how much she had missed Asami all those years.


End file.
